We Make a Good Team
by lorracorra
Summary: Ozai was supposed to be defeated, Aang was supposed to fulfill his duty as Avatar, peace was supposed to be restored to the world...so how come nothing has turned out the way it was supposed to be and is Ozai the real villian here or is it somewhere else?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am so super bad at doing fanfics. Please excuse the OOC-ness in here, and please, PLEASE review! Katara's POV **

**Chapter One: Lost**

I hold onto my waist near the tiny cell, because really, I don't know what else I should do. Trapped in Ozai's clutches, is what it feels like, although I am not. My mind recaps what has happened only minutes ago; Aang dying, Zuko being imprisoned. Toph and Sokka escaping seems to be the only fruitful end of Sozin's Comet. At least for the Gaang. Before being carried away, Zuko gave me a clever idea, though I'd been infuriated at the time.

He pulled out his dual broadswords, and in a scissor-like motion, cut of my hair so that it hung only to my ears. "Now go and be a man!" he'd yelled, but I could only see the irony in the situation, him having tried to do the same for so long. Only when I stumbled upon a horde of Ozai's soldiers did the idea hit me; be a man. I cornered and fought a scrawny looking one who'd come to seize me, and was soon unrecognizable in the slightly large uniform. It had come with a mask, so my fury at Zuko's earlier action still remained undaunted.

I moved with the crowd in tight formation until we'd reached Ozai, where we were ordered to disperse. Not knowing where to go, I decided to go down to the cells and look for Zuko. Only he isn't here.

I shiver a little "Why do they keep it so cold in here?" I gripe to no one in particular. I didn't expect to get an answer. "Because cold stimulates the mind" I fear turning around lest I should be discovered, so I answer to the wall in front of me "That doesn't make sense." there are prisoners here; surely Ozai wouldn't want them brainstorming in here "Neither does you being here alone. What are you doing?" I finally turn, but wish I hadn't.

_**Dun-dun-dun!!!!! Who does she see?! Read and review, and you'll find out in the next chappyter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own ATLA or anything. That belongs to Bryke. Katara's POV**

**Chapter 2: Little Boy Blue **

I stare open-mouthed at the Blue Spirit. _No, it can't be him_ I reason. But my heart doesn't pound for nothing. "Zuko" I breathe, still not convinced. He steps closer "You're mistaken. Help me get to Ozai and I won't slice you to shreds" I frown "Why would you?" he steps forward again, until he has me cornered adjacent to the stairs leading into the courtyard. "Because how do I know you won't tattle?" Immature. "Of course I won't. I'm not a child" he lingers in front of me, then starts to semi-circle me. "Right. I know you won't…little girl" my blood freezes. Up until now, I've used my own voice. I've had no need to disguise it since this is the first time I've spoken since…never mind. He pulls me back out of my reverie "Now that I know your secret--" "And I know yours!" I spit. He ignores me "I have a proposition; Get me to Ozai, or I _will _turn you in"

VVvvVvvVvvVvvVvvVvvVvvVvvVvvVvvVvvVvvVvvVvvVvvVvvVvv

As we both slink down the palace halls, me in my uniform and the Blue Spirit in his, I can't help but to compare the experience to that of when Zuko and I tracked down my mama's killer. This mission has higher stakes.

"Stop" I warn when we are near the Firelord's chambers. He halts, and we direct our attention to a couple of soldiers guarding his door. "Let me handle this" he says cockily. I shake my head "There could be more lurking around." he shrugged his shoulders "No, there aren't. Trust me, I've known Ozai longer than just today" he adds. I cock my head, wondering why he addresses his father by his first name. Must have something to do with that scar, I guess.

The Blue Spirit takes the pair down easily and quietly, slitting their throats. I don't watch, but the sounds make up for the absent image. "Come on" he beckons after, like he said, no more appear. Cautiously, we enter the room to find…a large bed with ruffled maroon sheets and a big, empty red and gold room.

**Awww, no action for the dynamic duo. How could Katara and Zuzu get caught up in all this? Next chappyter ahead, and please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Sitting Ducks**

* * *

"Guess we'll just wait until he comes back, eh?" I frown "Are you sure that's a good idea?" I ask, but he's already striding confidently across the room. "Oh, and since there's a mutual recognition between the three of us…" He lifts away his mask and sits it on the floor behind a lavish nightstand, unveiling his arrogant smirk. I look away as I take off the stuffy mask and armor. I remove everything except for the baggy pants and blood red robe.

"Nice" he says, appraising me. I encounter much difficulty in my struggle to abstain from slapping him. I decide if we have some time to kill rather than a Firelord, I might as well vent.

"Why did you cut my hair? This dumb mask completely defeated its purpose, whatever it was. And how did you go from sweet and on my side to a complete jerk?" he said nothing, then calmly replied "For one, you won't always have that mask to hide behind, depending on how long this takes. And I'm technically still on your side; as for the jerk thing, I'm just getting into character. Something you've yet to do, soldier" I grimaced "Do I _look _like a soldier to you?"

He softened "No…you look like a fallen angel" I blush and try to wittingly cover it up "You know, that's the Illuminati's alias for Lucifer: I don't take that as a compliment." he laughs, but it's cut short as we both hear footsteps approach.

He eyes me solemnly "Ready?" I don't answer, feeling sicker and sicker with each step the person takes.

* * *

**Ozai already? Iono. Read the next chappyter to find out! Like always, review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm baaack!!!!!!! But I still don't own ATLA. Drat. **

**Chapter Four: Unexpected Respite **

The brass doorknob turned and I prepared for the worst…only it didn't come. In its place stood a child, no more than three or four maybe, who'd obviously been crying. I stood and he toddled over to me. "Where did you come from?" I whispered. He sniffed, his tawny eyes wide, but covered by thick dark curls. "Mommy gone. They cut my Mommy. She gone" I know the warning symptoms of a child's wail; I cut him off "Shh! I'm sure your mommy will be okay" I picked him up and motioned for Zuko to go check outside the door.

"Um…Katara…don't bring the kid out here for a while" his tone was vague and grim, so I didn't move. "How bad is it?" he reluctantly sighed. "The woman…she was Ty Lee's mom…this is Ty Lee's little brother, apparently.

I squeezed the child as if I'd be swept out of reality if I'd lost my grip. "No" I gasped. The boy stared at me curiously "Where my mommy at?" I bit my lip. "You don't think…" I start. Azula's girlfriends Mai and Ty Lee both betrayed her. The cruel thing would be to have their families killed, though it wouldn't be unprecedented. "So what do we do with the baby?" I ask. When Zuko shrugs, I slump down on the bed. The boy giggles at the sensation, and I join in. "Be quiet!" Zuko hisses, and I shut up.

"Zuko, do you want kids?" the question is arbitrary, but it came to mind. He hesitates "Yes. But unless it's with a certain young woman, I don't." I'm curious "Who? Mai?" he shakes his head and my heart sags; the girl truly loved him. "Then who?" I snap, angry that he's dismissed her so quickly. "You"

His response takes me by surprise, and I blush like mad. I don't respond simply because he doesn't let me; his lips are on mine. I welcome the kiss, though it is a little domineering. He lets his hands slide down to my wrists, and before they can go anywhere else, I remind him there is a child present.

Said little boy is climbing down the bed and reaches the door when it flies open, sending the child sprawling across the floor.

Ozai is home.

**No, for the record, I did ****not ****kill the baby. He just had to be out of the way for a while. He will live, though. Just read the next chappyter and review, please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, this might be my last chap. I don't know. Review and tell me if you want more, guys!**

**Chapter Four: Foreign Exchange**

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything in here" Ozai rasps, not even glancing at the injured child. I try to run to him, but Ozai stops me by my waist "Ah ah ahh. I'll have a healer see after him." as if on cue, a frail woman comes and collects him. I stifle my tears; already I've become attached. "Now that that's been settled…can I interest you two in something?"

Zuko and I exchange a glance this is too weird. I bend water out of a glass on the polished nightstand and Zuko mans his broadswords: we are poised for action but partake in none. Ozai chuckles "Is that how I'm greeted in my own home from a hard day's work?" "Work?! You killed families today!" I yell accusingly. "Surely I expected better from my…son. You were royalty. And you," Ozai points at me, "I hoped your manners would be half as good as you look" I narrow my eyes, and water whip him. He is caught off guard, and Zuko takes advantage of this.

It all happened so fast.

One minute, Zuko is in flight about to pounce on his father, and the next, he's thrown across the room, landing on me. We are both temporarily incapacitated, and Ozai does not let this moment slip by. He summons a fiery cage that encases us and burns a carpet to ash in the process. "For your treachery in response to my lenience, you'll die. Slowly." I can't take it "Lenience?! You surely had ulterior motives, Firelord" one of the flaming tendrils stretches above my neck and I have no choice but to raise my head slowly…like the fiery finger is coaxing my chin upward to meet Ozai's eyes. I bore into them for all I'm worth.

"Watch your tongue, barbaric wench. Lest you'd like for me to relieve you of it" I shut up. Zuko didn't. "You won't lay a finger on her" Again, Ozai chuckles "By all means, whelp, try and stop me." the cage is let down on his side and Zuko emerges "No, Zuko! Not alone, you won't win!" I plead. He bends the cage down to kiss me, relishing in it as if it'll be his last. Oh yeah, it will be. My tears evaporate as I press my cheek to his, and he finally lets go "I love you" and he and Ozai leave through the door. Off to an Agni Kai from which he possibly won't return.

**Will he or not? It's up to you guys if I finish this. Review if you want anudder chappyter please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: All it took was one review to get me back on the horse, but there'll be a slight change; this chapter will be a flashback, but only this ONE chapter, kay? No, I don't own ATLA yet…I'm working on it.****J **

**Chapter Five: In the beginning **

The wind was tolerant that day, as it combed through my thick brown braids. I glared at a fine patch of dark red on Zuko's vest as if I absolutely detested it; which is ironic, because that's the total opposite of what I feel for him. I love to be in his presence, to watch him practice, to sit adjacent to him at our evening campfires at the Western Air Temple…to just wake up and know he'll be somewhere near. But that was all coming to an end because of Zuko's pride.

"What's the matter? No lightning today? Afraid I'll redirect it?" I hear him taunt. The psychopath is thoroughly aggravated, and says something I can't quite decipher. She's been talking-no screaming- like that this whole Agni Kai. I look up at the tragic scene to find Azula channeling the extension of her element…right towards me!

I am entranced, however, by the sheer beauty of the moment. Call me crazy, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the insane young woman, her body illuminated in a vibrant blue hue, as her tangled mess of ebony hair flew fluidly around her. And in the next second, my friend, my sparring partner, my Zuko is writhing on the floor, emaciated by her blow.

Yes, he took the hit for me. I ignored the diminutive rivers flowing down my cheeks and ran over to him. No words could be uttered in my hurry to heal him. I think him dead until he finally groans and stirs. "Zuko!" I choke out, and it's now or never. "Don't die, Zuko, just…I just want you to know I love you…I've always loved you! Just please--" "Katara!" he is thrashing madly beneath me, and good sense allows me to turn and glance behind me. "You! I'll be sure to include you in Zuzu's obituary" she clasps me by my throat and lifts me off the ground. But Zuko won't allow this.

"Get your hands off her, Azula!" he staggers forward, and I'm grateful for this distraction. My hands are free, and I run my nails into her sockets for as long as I can; which isn't very long. She shrieks and releases me, and I make haste with Zuko on my trail. "Here, this way! I can feel the pull of the water!" I insist. We round the arena and sure enough, there's a grate atop a sloshing mass of water beneath our feet. "Step back" I warn Zuko, and as Azula appears I drench her, knocking her off her feet and quickly encase her in my element. Wasting no time, I freeze the ball and it rolls backwards.

"Hurry before she comes back!" I call back. I am running, running, running, trying to get to Aang as quickly as possible.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Nothing could've prepared us for the scene before us. Aang, bloodied and in a mangled heap, lay dead on the canyon floor. I clap my hand over my mouth to stifle a scream, and Zuko wraps himself around me. "I love you, don't worry, I'll take care of you, this isn't the end" Are all among the murmurings coming from his mouth, all in that husky baritone I love. I sink into his frame, giving all my worries to him. I don't know how this could happen. He's the AVATAR! Losing was never on anyone's agenda. Our tender moment of mourning is cut short by the steady pace of bare feet coming our way. "Hide! It's Ozai!" he hisses as I scurry behind a rock tower. As he predicted, Ozai steps on the scene. "By that hideous scowl on your face I'm assuming you've discovered that pitiful child…or at least what's left of him" if I'm not mistaken, I heard him chuckle. But there is no answer from Zuko, and Ozai, not being one to just dawdle idly, retreats. "My men will retrieve you. And as for the rest of your friends, I'll dispose of them myself" he promises. As soon as I'm sure he's gone, I come out from my hiding spot. "What now?!" I cry, distressed. I don't get an answer, because in the next minute he's being seized by a slew of soldiers.

No.

**Alrighty then! I hope that clears things up. The next chappyter is coming right up! And please review, I love 'em! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: As promised, here is the fruit of my labor. The flashback is over now, and it's still Katara's POV. No, ATLA ain't mine. **

**Chapter Six: Elope **

An hour, a day, a week; I'm not sure _how _long I've been asleep. I just know that after father and son left, I was left to literally sweat it out here in the fiery cage. Only Ozai had underestimated me; I managed to use my sweat to bend the bathroom sink faucet on, and use the free flowing water to disintegrate my restraints and stretch out some. I had considered going after them, but had a better idea. Sleep. Going after them now would prove to be futile. If I rest up now and eat a little, I could surely do some damage against Ozai, who'd been fighting all day now. Sleep had come easy, but food was my current obstacle.

I took to wandering the halls, and my heart leapt when I heard a baby's soft garbles. I stopped in my tracks and tried to hone in on the sound, searching desperately for its source. I came up into an open doorway where the frail woman I'd seen earlier coddled Ty Lee's little brother. Upon seeing me, he began to wriggle in her arms to get down. She seems disconcerted at first, seeing that I'm no longer with the prince or Firelord, but eases when I embrace the baby. "Where Su-oh? Him gone?" he asks. My smile fades when I stroke his dark hair and my fingers run across a few stitches. _So he __**was **__hurt_. "I'm right here" his low voice is like a slap to my cheek, and I slowly turn.

Zuko is here, but barely. His body is laden with cuts and a few bruises, some I can heal, others that will have to be left to time. His golden eyes bear no remorse for whatever it is he has just done, and this worries me. "Zuko, what happened?" "I've been looking for you. Where were you?" he asked. "In the Firelord's chambers, then I came here. What did you do? Where is Ozai?" I demand now, not willing to be distracted. He takes my face in his, and proves me wrong; my will is no match for this. His kiss is deep, and does well to frighten me with the force, persistence behind it. I pull back, and this time, he does answer me. "Katara, Ozai is going to kill me."

"No. We can leave now" he shakes his head "Katara, he's on his way right now with Azula in tow" there is nothing I can say to that. I clutch the boy even tighter "Then we should go!" he nods, but I can see the anger in his eyes at the prospect of fleeing. He does not understand the dire consequences of staying, just sees more and more distance between him and his honor. The woman steps forward solicitously but I dismiss her with a wave and head back to Ozai's room. Zuko unsheathed his broadswords and muttered "Leave the child" before jumping lithely out of the spacious window. I scream, but when I get to the window, I see he's perfectly fine, about 15 feet below me. I lower the baby, but hesitate. Was he serious? If he is, there's a chance he'll refuse to catch him. No, he wouldn't. I kiss the boy's forehead and send him shrieking down to Zuko. Relief overwhelms me when he catches him. Now it's my turn; he catches me as if I'm weightless, and lowers me slowly to the ground. However, the compromising position brings a blush to my cheeks, or maybe it was because of the smirk he wore that intimated he was enjoying this. His hands ruffle my pants and send shivers up my spine until my feet touch the ground, and I straighten my shirt nervously. Zuko motions for me to hide in the woods beside the left wall, and I understand; we'll need food. He darts off towards the courtyard, illuminated by a beautiful white moon…Yue.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own ATLA, but I do own this story. It has been brought to my attention that the chapters are named wrong; I have two chapter fours, so it throws things off. Just look at the name instead of the chapter number, okay? I hope this will satisfy you, Kadena Panther, my biggest fan! **

**Chapter 8: Amicable Familiarity**

I leaned onto the small child's back, searching the dark courtyard for Zuko. I counted the seconds he'd been gone, then the minutes. When it'd been a good seven, I began to panic, so you could empathize how I'd nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a plump hand on my shoulder. I whipped my head around and quickly relaxed as I began to recognize the senior in the dim moonlit night.

"Iroh, you scared me" I sighed, first in relief and then again when I spotted Zuko slinking precariously beside the mossy palace walls. He did not return empty-handed, but held a burlap sack filled to its capacity with oddly shaped fruits and vegetables. In his other hand, he held a smaller, smoother sack that jutted out at various, rounded edges. When he saw his uncle he froze, then resumed his stealthy gate when he, too, recognized the kind old man.

"Zuko, I was worried! What took you so long?" I demanded, my motherly tone creeping back in. he smirked a little and set down the sacks. "I ran into some trouble, but don't worry, it's been taken care of. Let's get moving; we should put as much distance between us and my…Ozai as possible" I scrunched up my nose "Zuko, what happened at that Agni Kai?" I ask, but he ignored me and began heading into the ominous woods behind me. Okay, I'll take that as a '_Leave me the hell alone about it_'. Iroh and I follow, taking a sack each without question. And when Zuko starts walking, he doesn't stop. It's a good thing the baby boy can walk.

"Zuko, we need to stop" I suggest hoarsely. No, I wasn't suggesting, I stopped doing that after the first fifty 'No's' he'd barked. Now I was pleading for a small break. We were well into the next morning, and both Iroh and the boy were suffering from fatigue. I was not excluded, of course "Come on, Zuko, the baby can't go on much longer without food and rest!" I reasoned. He sighed ahead of me, ducking under a tree's hefty leaved branches "That's why I told you to leave the child" he snapped. "I couldn't leave him with Ozai? Are you crazy? Of course you are, the heat's getting to you. All the more reason for us to stop" I quipped. Finally, he gave in, and dropped to the ground in a good-sized clearing and like dominos, we all followed suit.

"Miss Katara, why on Earth did you cut your hair? And quite messily, too" I smiled sweetly and I could see Zuko blush, or maybe he was just exhausted. "I don't really know, Iroh. I guess I just didn't…_think…things…through first_" I answered deliberately. I think the old man was oblivious to my sarcasm, though, because he just nodded and reached into the canteen sack. Faster than lightning, Zuko snatched the bag from his uncle's hands

"What are you doing? We have to save these!" he hissed. I cut my eyes "You're being unreasonable, Zuko. We need this now. Isn't that what you're supposed to do with food and water? Eat and drink it, not let it spoil in a dirty old bag" I countered. He relented, and released his iron grip on the bag. Just for good measure, I gave him a light peck "It'll last" I whisper.

Iroh glances back and forth between us with a knowing smile but says nothing more. The baby starts to whine, and I remember my hunger. I reach into the sack and pull out a ripe pear. Next to it are a bunch of purple grapes, the rest I can't quite distinguish. I take the pear for myself and begin to feed the baby the grapes. Since Iroh and Zuko eat in silence, I try to coax a word or two out of the child.

"What's your name?" I begin softly. He eagerly takes a grape and garbles "Name? Name?" I nod "Yeah, what's your name?" he swallowed another violet fruit, and I took a bite out of mine. "Do-ee" he beams. I smile back "Joey? Is that it?" he nods ecstatically. I continue "How old are you, Joey?" he holds up one hand "I five!" he says, then waves his hand around and repeats it enthusiastically. "Be quiet!" Zuko snaps.

Appalled, Joey stares at him wide-eyed "Uh oh" Zuko whispers, but it's too late; it starts out as a soft whimper, then heightens into a full blown wail. "Now look what you've done!" I accuse. Zuko stands and rubs his hand behind his head awkwardly. "Uh…don't…don't cry, kid. I-I didn't mean to…" I have to admit his blush was pretty cute. And the way he stumbled over his words was really adorable…

"I think Zuko is trying to say he's sorry, Joey" I giggled. "Oh…O-tay. 'Pology 'cepted" he squeaked. Our tender moment was cut short by staccato applause. All our heads swiveled to the source, which was directly behind us. I felt my heart sink to my toes as the lone clapping cease.

"Good Morning, brother" came the silken reply. All of our guards were suddenly up and I hid Joey behind me.

"What do you want, Azula?" Zuko hissed. She merely smirked "Oh, no good morning? Surely you have better manners than that, right brother?" she taunted. "Enough of this nonsense, Azula! What did you come for?!" he insisted. She took her time, circling her older brother confidently. "Oh, stop pretending, Zuzu. You know why I came" she insisted. He is silent, and I fear the worst. Azula finds this incredibly humorous. "You didn't even _tell _her? Oh, Zuzu, I thought you'd actually changed into a detestable fool, but it seems you're a deceitful, detestable fool" she laughed at our expense again and anger welled inside of me. Bending the water from the several canteens, I began to form my octagonal whip. "No you don't!" she cried, evaporating them in their premature state. I fell to my knees from exertion and she erected her hand "Seize them" I was taken roughly under my arms by two burly Dai Li members. Apparently they were still loyal to her from when she invaded Ba Sing Se from the inside out.

"You won't get away with this" I promised, and almost laughed at the cliché phrase. Only the sight of Zuko standing unscathed disconcerted me too much for me to do so. "Zuko, what's going on?" I asked slowly as the men bound Iroh and little Joey's wrists. "You little wench, I guess you don't mean as much as you thought you did to him, did you?" she cooed. "He didn't even tell you--no, I'll let father break the good news to you himself" and with that she strode off gracefully towards the palace, then suddenly stopped. "Wait" she stared at our pile of food and water and raised her hands acutely. In the next few seconds, the pile lay in ashes.

"Resume" she chirped.

**Soooooooo, what do you think? Review me, please! At least three if you want to know what happens next! Just kidding, but it would be nice, you guys! There is a little more Azula in the next chappyter, but not much. Mainly Ozai and Katara, and some Zuko. Please review, though! I appreciate them a lot!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Don't own ATLA. Katara's been apprehended. Zuko's holding out. Little Joey's still cute. What else is new? This chapter, that's what! R&R, please!**

**Chapter 9: Duplicity **

"Go jump in the river!" It seemed like so long ago since I uttered those harsh words. Now I can't imagine telling the one I love something of that nature. I bit back tears and glanced over at Iroh in the Firelord's presence, unyielding and brave. If only _I _could have had that chance. I dared not take off the filthy muzzle the guards tied on me for fear he'd cross. I hate being at someone of his likes' mercy. He told Iroh something else in that raspy low voice of his and then my view was obscured by the haughty crown princess.

"Don't worry, you'll have your chance with him soon enough. Just can't wait to be alone, though, can't you?" I stare quizzically up at her and she smirks. "Naïve little wench, aren't you? Oh, well, all for the better. I can't wait to see the look on your face when--" "Bring her to me" Ozai calls calmly.

I wince as she yanks the muzzle off and pushes me ahead. I glance around nervously at the other guards dispersing, leaving just the three of us; Azula, Ozai and I. She forces me to kneel at the far end of the room, where Ozai sits amidst an engulfing fire. The sight alone makes me quiver, but I stay strong. "Where are the others? The baby, and Iroh, and where's Zuko?!" I demand, on the brink of hysteria. "Quiet! You will learn your place--" Azula reaches to slap me, but Ozai stops her with two syllables "Enough" he orders, sending shudders up my spine. "That's all, Azula" he dismisses her, and we are left alone. Not a good sign.

"Well, well, it seems you have quite a fiery temper" he notes as if discussing my grades in school. I'm itching to run, remembering the last time he appeared to be kind. "What is it that you want, _your Highness_?" I snap. Two can play at his sick game. "You'd do well to watch that tongue, though, _Katara_" he croons. I freeze, and that's all he needs. He raises a hand and two men bring in the healthy young man to whom my heart belongs. I cannot look him in the eye, I'm so disgusted.

"Katara, I'm sorry" he pleads, but I keep my head bowed. Ozai thinks this is rich. "Yes, he's _sorry _Katara. Forgive the little scourge so that he may be set at ease" Ozai japes. I meet his eyes "What did you do? What are they talking about?" I ask. Zuko sighs, and looks away "I'm so sorry, Katara. I didn't mean for this to happen" is all he says. Ozai has had enough "He didn't tell you?" he seems mildly surprised "I am not surprised" he lies. "No matter. You lost, bane, and you'll pay for your treachery. I'm a man of my word, and I intend on holding you to yours" he told Zuko. The guards come back. "Take them to the holding cells. I'll deal with them later. There is something more important I must attend to" the Firelord mutters, distracted.

"Katara, don't be mad. Please, I really didn't plan this" he pleaded next to me. Everything about this situation was ironic; the fact that we were on the inside of a jail again, about being in the Firelord's net again, and what Zuko said. "No one planned for Aang to die, either" I bite, but my voice catches and it ruins the angry effect. I don't pull away when Zuko holds me, in fact, I snuggle closer. I can't really stay mad at him, because this may very well be the last night we have together. "Zuko, what happened?" I sniff, no longer mad, just desolate. "I…Ozai and I partook in an Agni Kai…" I knew that much, but he wasn't done.

"Ozai, he told me that if I lost, he'd…he would…I swear, I didn't expect to lose that duel, but he cheated, he…" I grimace "He what, Zuko?" I nudge his stomach with my elbow and he shivers behind me. "He used a weapon. My own broadswords." I can almost grasp the near-tangible humiliation emanating from my love. "Zuko, I didn't know…I should've known" I whisper. I cry, and he allows himself to do the same, if only for a moment. "So what happens to me now? A life of indentured servitude?" he clutches my body tightly to his and I understand; I won't have it quite that easy. "You don't mean I'll have to…" he nods, and I wail loudly. "Shut up!" a guard yells from the top of the stairs. I do so, but tremble uncontrollably. Zuko turns me to face him, and places his lips on mine. "Don't stop me, Katara. I have to, before _he _does" I nod, and understand.

**Zuko's POV! ALERT! Zuko's POV!**

I pull back from my embrace and see that she whimpers from the harsh kiss. But I can't stop, not now. I press against her, melting against her frame as I bite the delicate skin on her smooth brown neck. I can taste the salty tears running down her face and onto her collarbone, and lap them up greedily. I need more of her, though. Sliding my hands up the bottom of her baggy brown pants, I pull her beneath me, then bring my fingers delicately to the waist of said clothing. She humors me, and allows me to remove them, revealing white undergarments. Forgot about those. I ignore them for right now, clumsily tearing her shirt off above her slim shoulders. "Zuko, too fast, you're going too fast" she whispers hesitantly. I freeze, and gaze at her bare belly, not flat, but topographically defined by slopes and softened pinnacles of toned flesh. Placing light, airy kisses along the brown plains, she arches up her back for more.

I smirk, and grant her more. And more, and more, as much as she wants until her cries have me worried the guards might come to investigate. I move back down to her waist, but keep my fingers trained on her hips, swirling them on her warm skin roughly. I rest my head on the heart of the white fabric, and she bucks her hips "Stop it!" she hisses, and I chuckle. _Not such a whelp after all, huh Ozai? If only he could see--no, I don't want him to see_. These thoughts almost kill the mood but one glance at the desire in those soft blue eyes eradicated the discomfort. Rising, I walk over to a corner in the cell and exposed the blue mask, black pants, shirt, and long brown cloak. Katara leans on her elbows "What's that for?" she asks quietly. I drop the mask carefully back in the corner, spread out the pants and shirt, and motion her over. She gets the message, and lies flat on the clothes I would probably not be wearing again after tonight. "Better?" I smirk, and she nods, settling on the warm cloth. I position myself between her and cover us in the cloak.

"Ready or not?" I ask, and she smiles, leaning up to peck my chapped mouth. "Yeah. Go ahead, Zuzu" only I don't find the nickname insulting or highly repugnant as when my baby sister calls me it. Now I like it, and I want to hear it again, several times in fact tonight. My fingers dexterously find an opening in her complex underwear and I slowly unwrap them, enjoying the writhing female below me immensely. "Hurry up, Zuzu" she complains. She always _was _impatient, though. I pull them down quickly and she slides her slender legs out of them, one by one, until she's free. We kiss again, more desperately than the last few times, and I get to work on the upper bindings. These are much easier, and she helps me to slide them off. Bare before me, she repeats the prior process on me until we're in matching suits. I try and take my time, but I can't contain myself, my need for her. I hold her back and thrust her beneath me, not once, twice, but three times we perform this peculiar dance. Her movements coincide with my domineering ones, and by the time we are done, moisture encases our every limbs, every surface area. She stares at me, into my soul with those sapphire moons below her soaking forehead, and I felt…alive. More alert and perceptive than I had in a long while, too long for me to remember. I wanted to die for her, no, to save her from this cruel twist of fate so that I could be with her this way every night for every night of my life.

In that moment, resentment overwhelmed me, and though it was well-directed towards Ozai, she still looked hurt. "You didn't like it?" she mumbles, still weak from our previous activities. "No, no! It was more than I could ever…I just know that I'll never get to experience it ever again. It sucks." she blinks, and I feel guilty for reminding her of something she'd clearly forgotten about. I am about to get up when she squeezes my arms "No! Stay with me, Zuzu" she pleads. "I will, but let's get dressed. I don't want the guards to come fetch you for the Firelord undressed. I won't want to give him ideas" I mutter bitterly. I help her dress first, then pull on my own undergarment and pants. Throwing the black garments aside, I pull the cloak beneath us and envelope her in my arms. "Though I won't be with you, know I'll always be with you" I say, knowing she won't be at all confused. She knows me well enough to know that I'll be watching over her, and that I'll try not to let that lecherous, savvy fiend hurt her. I'll try.

**WARNING! KATARA'S POV! WARNING!**

Yes, I know he'll always be with me, but that doesn't stop the tears, anesthetizes the insurmountable pain of the nights to come. I know they won't be nearly as gentle, curious. I know Ozai won't have the least bit of consideration for my satisfaction in his haste to receive his own. Such a conniving creature must be creative, too. I bite the inside of my bottom lip and try to ignore the onslaught of my forthcoming peril.

Leaning into Zuko, I take in the warmth from his body, glad that he's a fire bender. He squeezes me to closer, and I turn so that I'm facing him, facing his soft smile. "I love you, Zuzu" I somehow got the feeling he'd savored every time I'd said that tonight. "I love you, my Katara." there is a proprietary inflection on the 'my', but I don't mention it. I'd much rather be his than his father's. He smooches my forehead, and I tilt it upwards, still craving his lips. He grants me this simple union, sustaining the constant contact for quite some time. I yawn, and nuzzle his heated chest. This is where I want to be.

"Get up!" I cry out at the sharp pain reverberating from my back and leap up, shivering. Zuko is on his feet, too, seeking out my afflicter to make them pay for their cruelty. The culprit towers over him, though, but this does nothing to dissuade him. Launching a fire whip, he takes his father off guard and me, too. Ozai evades him, though, and jerks on my arm "Come with me and kiss the insolent bane farewell" he smirks. I don't think he expected me to obey him "Enough of that! Move along" he orders. I take my last glance at my love, my Zuzu, and wish I hadn't. It would've made it easier not to miss him so bad.

**A/N: A smut-ish chappyter, so there! I wrote this to the best of my ability, so please send me reviews! You know I need 'em, I love 'em, so give 'em to me pretty, pretty please!!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's another spicy-hot chappyter comin' at ya! It will be a teensy bit sad, but not for long. As you know, Katara's Ozai's um, "servant", but if you think she'll take that lying down(No pun intended), then you're wrong, so terribly wrong! Read and please, pretty please review!! **

**Obstinacy will get you nowhere? **

Ozai did his fair share of dragging me down the long corridors of the palace just above the cell where my…no, I must stop thinking about Zu- him. It'll just make things worse. I bite down on my poor bottom lip interior, which has long ago stopped bleeding from the action, and try not to cry out. It seems as if it's never-ending, this hall.

"Hurry up, you insolent taunt!" Ozai barks, but I don't even try to keep up. How many times has he ordered that? I don't remember. When are we going to stop walking? Row after row of red walls, golden baseboards, and black shiny emblazonments; it's all getting pretty dull now. But when Ozai stops finally after a series of twists and turns and turns to me with a sickly sweet smile, I wish we would walk some more.

"After you, _Miss Katara_" he offers, opening the door, revealing the elaborate golden room, still spurring painful memories from a few days ago. He saw my anguished expression and chuckled "I take it you've been here" he rumbles. I try not to let the fiend get to me, because Zuko wouldn't like that. Oops. "Didn't you hear me! On your knees!" Ozai roars. _I take it he's furious_. I stand there in the doorway like an idiot, with him right behind me. He doesn't like this, and I can tell by the way he growls before grabbing a fistful of my hair and swinging me into the nearest wall. I'm quick, and stop myself with my outstretched arms, and I think he hates this even more.

"You think you're quite clever, do you? Don't worry, I'll rid you of that false notion. In the meantime," he purrs, slowly semi-circling me against the wall, "Can I interest you in anything?" _Those dreaded words_. I let my arms slide down to my waist, wincing at the space between me and said form of architecture; all the more room for him to close in between us. And he does, of course.

"Is this the part where you-" "Silence!" he cuts me off, and I flinch. I do not allow even one pitiful tear to escape past the threshold of my corneas, though this is a chore since the back of my head is stinging pervasively from his last assault.

"Sparkling water, a bit to eat…or perhaps some rest? I'm certain you'll need it for what lies ahead" he whispers against my cheek. My breath was ragged and when he started for the door and hesitated, I all but choked on mere air alone. "Do get your rest, though. Like aforementioned, you'll need all the sleep you can get" with that he slammed the door.

I sank to my knees, grateful because if he had waited any longer to leave, I would've broken down in front of him. I let loose all my tears now, then bended the salty moisture from my cheeks to assuage the back of my head. I stood, and looked around the room again but didn't see a thing in my disconsolate haze. I frowned and tried to make sense of Ozai's warning…why would I need rest if he'd be…no, if that's what he plans to do then I would not be getting any sleep at all. So why would I need sleep? What is he planning to do?" I stop thinking because my head is getting light. But one thing's for sure; sleeping in that huge splendid bed would be a no-no. I might as well be signing myself up for the royal harem by doing that, so I'll have to improvise. The floor was too self-deprecating, and the closet was too creepy. That left the…tub? Oh, it'll have to do. I reach onto the bed and grab the sheets haphazardly, cozily tucking them into the large basin.

Taking about six or seven large pillows, I stack them at the top of my sunken-in makeshift bed and hit the lights, then snuggle up to sleep.

Click, click, click. I roll over onto my side. Click, click, click. I groan and stretch out. CLICK! CLICK! My eyes snap open as the incessant noise gets louder, as if it's right outside the door. My mind begins to function and I realize the only person it can be. The door swings open, but my eyes have already fluttered shut, feigning sleep. I must have been pretty convincing, because I heard him chuckle, his signature chuckle. He stroked my cheek. _Or maybe not as convincing as I thought_. "Do you really think I'd allow such insolence?" he croons, dangerously close. I bit down and sat up, slowly, fingering the faucet knobs subtly. He doesn't notice, or doesn't care. Instead, he grabs my chin "Did you rest well?" he asked solicitously. I nod, and bend a steady stream of water down my left wrist, and it snakes delicately to my fingertips. "Yes, thank you" I answer agreeably. His caresses stop, and my heart pounds; it's now or never. I whip him right across his cheek, but as I anticipated, it isn't enough to leave a bruise or mark. It was much too panicked of a move to do any damage to anything other than his pride. I receive not one, but two slaps for my treachery.

"Stupid wench! This is the gratitude I am due in return for my generosity?! For sparing your worthless life?!" he fumes. "If I am so worthless why am I here?" I whimper, but my persistently. My fire won't be extinguished just yet. He softens, but not into gentleness, instead into lechery. "No, you aren't _completely _worthless. I still desire to hear your cries of desperation when the scourge is executed once and for all to see" he says delightedly. I cringed "You won't…you won't _kill _him, will you?" I ask incredulously. Seeing that his prior statements elicited such raw emotions, he grins and places the first dishonoring kiss I think he attempted to be chaste, though this is probably not possible for him, upon my unwilling mouth. It wasn't quick, but then, nothing unpleasant is quick with Ozai; he's one to make a person suffer through its entirety. Which made my stomach entangle around my ribs in anxiety at what he might do to my Zuko…my poor Zuzu…

I refuse to stifle my tears, thinking they might offer some alleviation towards my lover's punishment. Ozai, the sadistic bastard, only took joy in my vulnerable state. "I thought you'd might like to see firsthand what will become of the little idiot, would you not?" he adds, but I'm not listening, not crying, not feeling anymore. I am calculating, because I have to find a way. I have to get us out of here, and fast.

**A/N: Short, I know, but there's another chappyter on the way, I promise! Don't worry, I know exactly where I am going with this, and trust me, it won't be what anyone's expected… hopefully. You know the deal, Read and Review, review REVIEW please!!!!!!! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: ATLA ain't mine, no it ain't mine. This next chappyter is, though, so enjoy! It's Zuzu's POV for a change, and it will switch back to Katara and Ozai later…please Review, my lovely readers! Pretty please! **

**Twisted Topsy **

My fingers run across the soft fabric again and again, the black material softly sinking under my grip. The blue mask, the object of my anxiety, sits inanimately in the corner of the cell. I run a sweaty hand through my hair and wait…wait…wait…this is what kills me most.

As if hearing my thoughts and deciding that the deed is my father's job, a pair of guards come to fetch me. When they see me, their eyes fall; two of my men from when I was a scrap of prince on my search for the Avatar. Obviously, they haven't been conformed to the palace's ways. Clad in their best uniforms, they take me under my arms, but whisper as they do so.

"Prince Zuko, there isn't much time yet. Your father, Lord Ozai, plans on executing you very soon, so we must act quickly. This way, Xian." he motions for the other guard to follow him past the stairs leading out and into a hidden hall. "Where are we going?" I ask, my voice hoarse and atypical. We enter a small room, and Xian shuts the door just so. "A brief conclave of sorts." he explained before standing next to his fellow guard. Although there was a table, there were no chairs. And although they weren't, they both urged me to take a seat. I glanced warily at the old wooden thing, and the guard next to Xian laughed. "Don't judge it by its appearance, young Prince. It's much stronger than it looks" he chuckles. _Like Katara_. I dismiss the thought from my head immediately and sit down.

"The fact that he plans to kill me is no surprise, but this is. What do you two suppose to gain by helping me?" I ask suspiciously. It's a wonder they're still loyal to me. A wonder. "Nothing. Nothing but the hopes of you becoming Firelord when your father is slain" Xian reasons. I smirk "You really think I'll challenge my father again? After what he did in that Agni Kai? After what he's going to do today?" I add the next accusation quietly "After what he'll do to Katara?" they sense my pain and sigh duly.

"That is why you must rid the Firenation of him before he has time to do something extremely despicable to the Waterbender, Prince Zuko" I hear them out "So what do you expect me to do?" I retort. They don't even flinch, but instead grin "You infiltrate and work from the inside out, of course."

* * *

**KATARA'S POV!!! KATARA'S POV!!! KATARA'S POV!!! KATARA'S POV!!! KATARA'S POV!!! KATARA'S POV!!! KATARA'S POV!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Of course I got no sleep that night, mostly due to Ozai's coaxing. Instead my mind kept going down the list of painful coercions being inflicted upon Zuko. They must be torturing him down there, while I lay safe in his _father's _large, comfortable bed. Of course he had sabotaged my old bathtub surrogate by turning the entire bathroom into a blazing inferno, but oh well. I don't think sleeping in luxury's lap for one night will kill me.

I turn over on my side and hear a soft ticking, and realize the large clock that took up ¾ of the left wall. _Great, now I really won't get any sleep_ I mutter. Only I'm wrong, because when I lie still and focus on the clock, the dull, steady noise lulls me to a gentle slumber.

* * *

"Mmm, wha--" I stir a little, but keep my eyes shut as someone takes a few strands of my hair between their fingers. I yawn, and hear a raspy chuckle, then freeze. When my eyes shoot open, his chuckle expounds into a laugh "Did you have a peaceful sleep, _Miss Katara_?" I almost don't respond, but then remember it'd be best to do what he says for Zuko's sake "Yes, thank you, _Firelord Ozai_" I say this with way too much artificial sweetness, but he smirks nonetheless. "Good. I hope you enjoyed the bed as well, because you'll be spending a fair amount of time in it after today" he stands, and already I am trembling a bit.

Not only is he taller than me, but he also has me beat in the strength department, too. Hopefully, we won't be here long enough to plans to use these to his advantage. Gazing down at me through narrowed, satisfied golden eyes, he burns the bedspread until my feet are revealed, and I quickly tuck them underneath me. I still have on the baggy pants from earlier, so this is not easily done. "Stand up. I haven't duly appraised you yet" he orders, but I hesitate. Wrong move "Stand or I'll make you stand!" he seethes, and I flinch before doing so. I slide off the singed spread and he jerks me forward by my elbows. Circling me, his smirk returns "I plan on honoring my word to the blight" I know exactly what he means, but take the opportunity to play up to Zuko's favor.

"And what would that be?" I ask innocently. He seems pleased to fill me in on the licentious meaning "That would be partaking in the splendor that is yourself, each…and every…night" he whispers, leaning over my shoulder, adjacent to my ear, behind me. He rubs his claws across my arms and frowns when there's a knock.

"What do you want?!" Ozai bellows, and one of his men comes in. no, I've seen him before…on Zuko's ship! Maybe he'll help. I try to meet his eyes, but he looks down instead, bowing. "The execution is ready, my Lord." it seems he's redeemed himself in Ozai's eyes, because the Firelord grins "If that is all you may see yourself out. Come, child, and see what is to become of the disease you care for so much" I don't follow him out, though, I am too stunned. Execution? Now? Rough hands shove me forward and I fall to my knees. The man, who must've deliberately pushed me, helped me up _very_ slowly, whispering all the while. "I am terribly sorry Miss, but I had to find a way to tell you not to fret! The Prince will be fine, so long as you do as I say; obey Ozai, and persuade him to keep the Prince alive." I frowned "And how will I do that? He's not a very movable man, if you haven't noticed" I snap. "Seduce him, beg him, do whatever you need to keep the Prince alive, understood?" the guard asks frantically. I have no time to respond because the Firelord is back and angrily wondering what's keeping us, well me.

"Fraternizing with my slave, I see. For your treachery--" I take a risk and interject "My Lord," I say in a somewhat sultry tone, "I fell, is all. He was merely helping me up. Now must we stand and argue, I wouldn't want to be late to the execution" I think I convinced him, because narrowed eyes equals bad job, and smirk equals good job. He was smirking, all right.

"Yes, we wouldn't want to be late…" this is taken as a cue to leave by the guard, and he gives a general bow I'm sure was directed towards me. Ozai either doesn't notice or doesn't care, he is too absorbed with the coming evil about to transpire…or not. If I played my cards right.

* * *

* * *

We arrive at the courtyard, and ironic, too. For this is same place where Zuko was restored his honor by Li and/or Lo. I will myself not to cry as Ozai and I stand directly in front of the strange contraption made of solid wood. We are soon flanked by Azula, whose crown sat lopsided on her messy black hair. She bowed to her father but didn't acknowledge me; just as well.

I avert my eyes before remembering my façade I must maintain, and stare directly into those golden eyes that longed for me. His hair, like his sister's, lay in a slick heap, messily veiling said orbs. Though he looks fine, I suspect he hasn't eaten in the two days we've been apart, and probably hadn't had anything to drink, either. I saw him smile a little, and, blushing, so did I. Then his shoulder slumped again, but it wasn't real; perhaps he knows he might not die? I don't really know, but I do know that his fate is in my hands, on my lips.

The men carrying him took their time tying each one of his wrists and feet to the "Rack", is what I heard them call it. This angered both Ozai and his daughter "What's taking so long!" she snapped impatiently, and Ozai agreed "Hurry up unless you want to swing from the gallows!" he barked to the fumbling guards. This did seem to speed them up, and in their haste to quicken their pace, Zuko's limbs were badly chaffed.

The torture would've brought tears to my eyes had it not been for the notion that he'd survive, that we'd be together again. I began wheedling once the men began to stretch him in each direction. "My Lord, do you think that maybe you should…" I trailed off for two reasons; to choose my words carefully and to make sure he had heard me. He had, indeed "I should what, prey?" he asked, amused " Such a creature should not be wasted on one day's worth of amusement" I said coyly. He didn't take his eyes off his suffering son, who'd begun to groan out here and there. "What do you mean?" he asked, and I could tell I was spoiling the mood a little. "I mean, there might be use of him somewhere else in the Palace--" "I have no use for that thing. This is where he belongs, and this is where I'll rid myself of him for good. Besides, it seems you are intent on sparing him, do you love him instead of your Lord?" I could recognize his japery and the lethal undertone of severity, so I pretended to naïvely take him seriously "Oh no, my Lord. I was foolish to disobey you, and realize now that it is _you _I love! Who could ever attach themselves with such a creature, really?" I whispered, making sure to lean in close to his face. He liked this, I know "Yes, who could, but you had me fooled, Waterbender." he crooned, and Azula scoffed, but when I met her eyes, I could've sworn I saw a slight smile. I turned when Zuko called, or more like moaned my name. It ripped my heart in two to hear him in such agony, so I began to talk to Ozai again, more desperately.

"Think of your daughter, Master" I said, since the name was befitting for my current position "She could use some help, as you and I both know she has digressed from her usual grace and stamina. It would lift her spirits immensely to have her _own_ slave, and one so significant as her _own _brother, would it not?" I suggest. Instead of being repulsed like any decent parent would at the thought of enslaving their child as a gift for their sibling, he stroked my chin affectionately. "You think as I, prey. We are not so different…" I cringe internally at the comment, and with admiral accuracy, he burned the ropes on his sons hands and feet, letting my Zuko crumple to the ground. Before anyone could move, he sent the Rack into ashes and would've done the same to the men, had they not scattered. A fresh crew came to see what was the matter, and Ozai pointed to the fallen Prince

"Take him and prepare him for Princess Azula. I think he'll make a bearable slave for her, don't you think…Admiral Zhao?" he asked, full of himself. However, this was not an idea I wanted to take credit for, so I just glared at Zhao and watched as he and Ozai talked off to a distance. I dared not go near Zuko, not yet, and Azula sauntered over to me. Jabbing a slender finger into my chest she growled, a milder version of her father's. "I know you're up to something, Water Wench, just wait until I figure it out. In the meantime, how do you think my father will react once he sees that you and little Zuzu are _lovers_?" I narrow my eyes "He won't find out, Azula, trust me" _we'll be gone before he does_. She cackled a barely intelligible "We'll see" before heading for the palace. Zuko's men were back, and they were helping him inside as well. I decided to go back to Ozai, seeing we were the only two left with Zhao.

The Admiral smirked at me, and turned back to Ozai "A pretty one" he nodded, and Ozai grew boastful "Indeed she is, and tonight I'll see just how--" I didn't want to hear the rest, not again. I pulled my lips away from his fiery skin and blushed madly.

"I didn't mean to be rude, I just…can't wait for tonight" I explained with wide eyes, this gave him the sense I was petrified. He smirked again, and ran his thumb across my lips "Of course you can't, and no one can blame you. There are women lined up in the Firenation dying to be in your place" Zhao said.

Ozai was still eyeing me curiously, and maybe he didn't believe me. He turned without bothering to excuse himself and half-led half-dragged me back to the palace. Once inside, he hurried to his chambers and slammed the door. I wonder why and how long he'd been furious. He took slow steps toward me and I backed up. Once he'd gotten hold of my arms, he used them to drag me to his chest and anchored them behind me, as he was.

Pressing his cheek to mine, he whispered in a voice that he made sure instilled fear, "Show me how excited you are for me, you little liar"

**A/N: Another chappyter up and running for ya'! I know this is a bad place to end but oh well. Tell me if I should do the rest in Katara's or Zuko's POV, kay? I know Ozai smirked a lot in this chap, so sorry for that. He did it a lot in seasons 1 and 2, then laughed for the first time in season 3...Can somebody tell me what he was laughing about in that episode?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I am so, so, sorry to all my loyal readers out there! I just up and took this long old behind hiatus on y'all, but hey; I was only gone forever, not long at all…yeah, that should clue you in to what I was up to, if you are a true fan of what I borrowed that quote from, teehee! Well, this is just gonna' pick up where it left off, basically, so yeah, yeah, I don't own ATLA, or any of its affiliates, as much as I'd like to. **

**Remissive resolve **

I don't know which was worse; the fact that Ozai was seething mad or the fact that his breath was mere inches from the delicate clavicles of my pulsing neck. He seemed to emanate fury like water from an overflowing sink…wait a minute…

I eased my way out of tougher situations, so this shouldn't be too difficult. He's only a ruthless Firelord, after all. Lifting my chin, I find his lips with my own and he releases his hold on me minutely. Sliding my hands down to his, I lead him to the bathroom with a coy smile. "Just in case we get too hot, your Majesty" I explain, earning a smirk.

I am hoisted onto the golden bathtub as lithely as you please, and no sooner did I wince at the pinch I'd received between my thighs before Ozai was practically mauling me like a wild bear. Grinning, he pushed me into the bathtub and began attacking my abdomen, now bare due to his highness' augmenting lust. He was hurting me, which only made me hastier by the minute. "Wait, your Majesty…can't we go to the bed?" I ask innocently, and widen my eyes to appear transparent. He growls, but carries me to said piece of furniture.

"If you can't make up your mind, I'll take you right on the floor, pretty wench" he threatens. In the time that he takes to cross to the opposite side of the bed, I am on my feet and sprinting to the bathroom. Locking the door, I plug the tub and began twisting the faucets on at full blast. Suddenly the door is not, and a raging Firelord stands before me. I smirk.

"Here, why don't you cool down, your _Majesty_" I spit, drenching him in a wave. He merely stands there for the longest while, glaring at me, until I eventually stop moving, too. My hair and dress were both wet, and his frightening leer, doubled with the drops of water that ran down my hair, snaked down my dress, permeated the fibers of both my dress and pores, and coiled around my bones, left me incessantly chilled. He advanced upon me and I shivered.

Zuko's POV Zuko's POV Zuko's POV Zuko's POV Zuko's POV

I can't really say what I expected from my little sister, but it was certainly not this. She had taken to listening to me retell my journeys with Uncle and the Gaang. Of course I didn't tell her everything, but I won't say it was easy not to. I don't really know, but while Azula sat there, all quiet and listening so patiently with her eyes soft and without malice, I couldn't help but think of her as just my baby sister again. Unfortunately, that only lasted as long as my tale did, for when I stopped, she pouted and muttered "Well I certainly had hoped you'd been doing something more intriguing while away for so long, but then, it's you we're talking about, Zuzu." she frowned.

Of course she'd say something like that.

Katara's POV Katara's POV Katara's POV Katara's POV Katara's POV

He took slow, deliberate steps towards me, and when he grabbed my forearms I started so bad I thought I'd regurgitate my entire heart. Throwing me against the bed, he slid between my legs and pulled me across the floor to himself by my thighs. I winced, but didn't dare cry out. Ozai pulled out a knife, and I began to panic. "I'm sorry, your Highness, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, I just got so scared!" I cried. He smirked now, and I felt relieved that he'd began showing emotion again.

"Your cries are tempting, but I will have my way with you, Waterbender. First, you must be taught respect…obedience" he trailed off, heating the blade white hot. I shrieked, and he only pressed himself closer to me. He burned my dress off first, then stroked my stomach with the blade in his hand. I tried not to squirm for fear I'd get burned, but my attempts were in vain.

He brought the blade down and painstakingly began to carve away at my stomach, and I screamed. Tears sprinted down my cheeks and mingled with my injuries, diluting my blood as it stained my undergarments bright crimson. He chuckled and continued to whittle away at my abdomen, until I could bear it no longer. The last thing I heard was him rasping my name before the darkness devoured me, relieving me of the foreign pain the slicing produced.

Zuko's POV Zuko's POV Zuko's POV Zuko's POV Zuko's POV Zuko's POV

"Tell me brother, do you want to be my slave, to do my bidding day in and day out? Honestly, do you?" Azula asked. I frowned, and shifted my sore arms to rest at my sides. "Of course not! Why would I? But then, I'm lucky to be alive." I added silently, though I wasn't sure I wanted to be, not while my Katara had to deal with Ozai by herself and I couldn't help her.

"Oh, come now. I don't want to hear you babble about your newfound humility, though I'm curious as to why it's come on so suddenly. And to think, it only took Father three years to instill it within you" she smiled.

"Azula, what do you want from me?" I seethed. I never had much patience for the brat, though she pretended to have so much for me. She sat cross-legged on her mahogany silk bed, her ruby lips smirking. My hand itched to strike her.

"Oh, nothing really Zuzu. Just take the Water Wench and get out of the Firenation forever, is all I ask…and will you pick up your chin? My you're not too sharp, are you, Dum-dum?" she teased. I closed my mouth, as it had fallen open in shock, and glared at her.

"Are you insinuating that you'd let us escape?" I asked incredulously. She shook her head, her ebony locks falling across her left eye; another allusion to her childhood traits. Brushing the hair aside she rolled her eyes "No. I'm going to help you. Knowing you, you're likely to let your blunders get in the way of everything" she added arrogantly.

"You're lying! You always lie, Azula!" I accused. She stood, and gripped my shoulders as I tried my hardest not to cry out at the agony the simple action had caused.

"No, I'm not."

* * *

I woke in between silk sheets and groaned. Though my stomach hadn't been hurting anymore, my head was. My arms and legs, too, and I feared the worst. Glancing over to Ozai, who loomed over me, I called out meekly.

"You didn't…you know…dishonor me, did you?" I squeaked, blushing like a mad woman. He laughed, tickling me with his silky black hair as he leaned down to face me.

"Now, my dear, how would I have delighted in your screams if you had been incapacitated?" he asked rhetorically. I frowned. "Then why am I so sore?" I asked timidly. He stroked my cheek. "Perhaps you are reacting to the herbs…I gave them to you to prohibit your bending." he smiled. My eyes widened and I cautiously pulled back the sheets, revealing a delicately curved Firenation insignia. I gasped, and he laughed again.

"You will walk the streets of my nation in your undergarments as further punishment for your disobedience." he said smugly, and I shrieked. "That's not right at all!" I cried.

"Would you rather go bare like the savage you are?" he asked harshly, and I shook my head.

"Well then."

**A/N: Well, that's another chapter underway. Reviews PLEASE!!!! I really am sorry for not posting in so long, you guys. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm at it again, you guys! Another chappyter is in order, so I hope you enjoy. I had a little difficulty writing this, since I'm not used to writing scenes with Ozai in it, and Katara is one of my favoritest characters, so yeah; painful. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, since I just got back from Atlanta, which was so so so cold, and that would explain why my writing kind of sucks now. Enough of my babbling, on to the fic! Katara's POV first. **

I thought it was supposed to be hot in the firenation. Maybe because I'm drenching wet and half naked is why it just seems that it's cold. It was a shock, because I didn't really know how Ozai planned to go about the situation, and when he put a collar and leash on me, hoisted me into his own palanquin, and then had me drenched as soon as my feet hit the city ground I really became disoriented. He had pushed me ahead of him while he walked at a snail's pace down one street at a time, holding my 'leash' and wearing that pompous smirk, though I'm curious as to how long he's had it on since I only risked looking back once. Everyone had turned out for my big debut, and as eyes stared with contempt and revulsion, pride and lust, and a slew of other emotions I held my head high and stared at the soldier in front of me's neck to stave off my undoing. street upon street we walked, and just when I thought Ozai was finished, his feet finally tired from the mileage put behind him, he stopped. Only now did I chance a look behind me.

His golden eyes pierced me, and the smirk was gone. In fact, I couldn't read his emotions too well, he was pretty much a blank. He just stared at me for the longest, until I had to tear my eyes away to stare at something less intimidating, like this copper pebble for instance. Ozai jerked on my 'leash', pulling me back towards him, and I noticed we were in some sort of...plaza. Like the center of the city; how convenient for me. There was a golden statue of the Firenation emblem, much like the one on my abdomen, and it sat majestically on a large stone brick base. The cobblestone area around the central statue now held thousands of curious denizens who'd left the homes and shops behind them unattended. I felt extremely self-concious, and stepped closer to Ozai. Foolish move. He pushed me away, minutely as not to draw attention, but firmly nonetheless. "Sit" he hissed, and I did so, slowly taking a seat on the hot cobbled ground beneath me.

"Behold, the Chief of The Southern Water Tribe's Daughter at my feet! See how I've marked her as our own! May Agni be pleased with the new territory we are sure to aquire in the South Pole, due to this little one. Soon, the world will be at our disposal: Let this branded thing attest to the many victorious the Firenation shall attain!" Ozai boasted. The crowd cheered loudly, apparently pleased.

I narrowed my eyes: _branded thing? Little one?_ Who does he think he is?! Firelord or not, he won't get away with this. Shooting up quicker than a weed after rain I clench my fists at my sides, eyes blazing. Ozai raises an eyebrow, then takes his hands underneath my shoulders, lifts me, and throws me hard against the ground. My arm is surely hurt, but at least I didn't hit my head. That tells me two things; 1., Ozai is going easy on me seeing as he could've just slapped me or threw me harder, and 2., I had about one good second to get lost before he did anything else if the former is incorrect. I bolted through the crowd, hoping to get lost in the masses, but they part as fluidly as the element I bend and I stifle a cry of frustration...until I notice Ozai isn't chasing me. There's a sinking feeling when I figure out why; I'm already caught. There isn't a soul in this nation who won't turn me in after Ozai's little pep talk. I sink to the ground, devastated, until I see a spigot on the side of a store, only someone else must have seen it, too. I curse under my breath as I almost make it to the little contraption before the soldier who stood in front of me grabs my arms and slams my back against the store wall.

By this time, the city is no longer in a tizzy, and Ozai has caught up with us. I avoid his gaze, and shudder when he hisses "Holding Cell". That can't be a good thing. Zuko's gonna' need all the luck he can get.

* * *

Yeah, right. Like that isn't a lie in itself; If I know my baby sister, she'll lie just for the hell. What makes now any different? Besides, I won't get Katara hurt trusting Azula; that's one mistake I won't allow myself to make. But the way Azula's looking at me, I don't know; what if she isn't lying?

"When you understand what it is I've told you and can form a coherant sentence, let me know. Until then, you are dismissed." She said simply. I frowned "No! I believe you! Now...what do I have to do first?" I ask, hating every second of being around her. I know she must be up to something, but right now, what other choice do I have?

Azula's eyes glistened. "Good. I was beginning to think I'd lost you again, brother" she snickered, and if that wasn't a loaded sentence then I don't know what is.

* * *

Ozai wasn't talking to me. Apparently I really did make him mad. Maybe he'll let me go; Let's be reasonable, Katara. Three hours in a dark cell and you're already starting to lose your mind? I sigh and slump in on myself, stomach grumbling for nourishment. I don't know what kind of deaf gaurds Firelord stuck me with, but they're not going to be the ones standing between me and starvation.

"Hello? I know you can hear me, you bastards!" I shriek. I believe a half an hour goes by before they acknowledge me, and when they do, I nearly forget I had even called them. Until, that is, my stomach growls. One of them chuckles "Hungry, huh? Well, me, too" he whispers greedily, unlocking my cell. I brace myself for an assault but recieve none.

"As am I" He growls. I don't even have to look up to see that his Majesty has graced me with his royal presence, and hotly so. I can literally feel his anger rolling off of him and onto me, creating a thin layer of sheen on my skin. "Leave me" he orders, and the two fools scramble to get up the stairs and out of this dungeon. Ozai keeps his distance, and I look up to see his smirk. Smirk equals good. There's only one way to play out this situation.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty" I apologize innocently. He looks down at me appreciatively. "Oh? After only three hours? I don't think you've suffered nearly enough for that little stunt you pulled" he commented lazily. I shuddered; lay it on thick, then. I wrap myself around his knees, and, startled, he steps backwards. I cling to his legs and am dragged across the floor a bit. "Please don't leave me down here" I choke, artistically and discreetly bending the sweat off my cheeks to underneath my eyes. I glance up at him with my best chagrined expression. The next line is a stretch.

"Master?"

If I didn't know any better, I'd say the Firelord looked happy; sadistic, yes, but no, not happy. Either way, I've won my case, I know it. Now all I have to do is keep from messing up like I did before.

* * *

**A/N: I was going to write more, but changed my mind for two reasons; 1., it's like 12:30pm here, and I've been gone all day, and 2., I need some more reviews, please! Thanks in advance!**

**Love, **

**LorraCorra**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, as promised, and don't worry; If this didn't take the turn you thought it would, then good. lol. I don't own ATLA, as usual, and unfortunately that means I don't own Ozai, either. Alright, that's enough rambling let's get to the story now! **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Zuko's POV

There's only so much lying a person can do before they have to stop, I guess. Or maybe she''s just using me. Whatever it is, I won't stick around to see; as soon as I get Katara, I'm leaving, my _own _way. Still, though, I have to lead her on to believe that I am in cahoots with her. Shouldn't be too hard, I had to do the same for numerous other situations. She is taking me somewhere, the air is stale and the temperature dank. Then I realize I've been here not too long ago. I massage my aching shoulders and try not to tense too much, that'll just cause me more pain.

We get to a particularly empty cell, no different than the ones we've already passed and a slight gaze of surprise comes across my sister's face. She quickly covers it with a smirk and it dawns on me that something has not gone according to plan. She turns to me and smiles sweetly.

"Zuko, do you know anything about this?" she asked, and I shook my head "No" I croaked. She frowned a little, then turned to leave. "Well I guess Father was more lenient with her than I thought he'd be" she mumbled.

"Right. Either that, or she's already gone" I said hopefully. She gave me a rough shove backwards "Whose side are you on, anyway, Zuzu?" she asked way too politely. I had to redeem myself, and quick.  
"I'm just saying, it would benefit us anyway, seeing as she'd already be gone and all you'd have to worry about getting rid of is me" I rushed. She seemed to consider this, then jabbed a finger into my chest.

"You sound a little too hopeful; I wouldn't be surprised to find you'd helped her get away. If I do, then it'll be the end of you, Zuzu. Besides, don't you realize that if you're not together when you leave there'll be a chance she'll come back here looking for you, you'll catch wind that she's here, she'll leave, and you'll end up back here looking for her? I won't have that. You have to get out together so that everyone will think you dead." she said menacingly.

"Still the schemer, I see" I groaned. I don't really like the idea of losing my identity, but maybe if I play my cards right, I won't have to. I just hope now, guiltily, that Katara is still with my father. I swear, though, if he's done anything to her...

"Come on, Dum-dum. Let's get out of here. I have something else to take care of" she urged, jerking me along.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Katara's POV

I should've stayed in the cell. At least there my hands would've remained clean, not permanently scarred, if not physically than metaphorically. I did get a few burns, though, if I rubbed Ozai the wrong way, and I'm not speaking in metaphors anymore. He had taken me back to his room, then force-fed me some kind of leaves to take away my bending; I think it will last longer than the ones he supposedly gave me the first time. After that was done, he removed his robes, leaving on his burgundy pants of course, and stretched out on his stomach across the bed. I stood in the doorway, dumbfounded, while he just laid there, finally lifting an eyebrow.

"Get over here Katara" he hissed. I flinched at the way he pronounced my name, and he started to rise. "I'm coming" I called before willing my feet to stride over to him. I started to wring my hands nervously.

"Yes?" I asked. He frowned. "Don't look so lost. Surely you have given a man medium through which his tensions may flow?" he asked cryptically. I gave him a blank look, and he sighed. "My back, child, put your filthy hands to my back and--yes, that's it" he sighed, and I grimaced. I didn't want to be the cause of any pleasure he experienced, even if it was just a back rub. I made sure to dig my nails into his pale flesh just a little too deep, stroke his shoulder blades just a little too hard. My favorite part, though, was when I ran a finger down his spine and he flinched and shivered.

"Stop that this instant!" he cried indignantly. I smiled, and waited a while before I did it again. He reached back and grabbed my hand, squeezing it. I cried out at the sudden pain, and he reluctantly released it. He would be the one to murder my fun. After a few more silent minutes he rolled over onto his back without warning and stared up at me. Leaning his head back on folded arms and tilting his head to the side, he gave me that same look he had a few hours ago.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Like earlier?" I asked tentatively. He replied without thinking, I believe, in a voice so soft and quiet I began to wonder if I had hallucinated him saying it rather than him having said it to begin with.

"You remind me of someone I..." he trailed off quietly. I implored him to continue with my curious eyes, but he did not. He just kept staring off into space. Maybe he's losing his mind after all. He might have fallen asleep with his eyes open. Maybe he forgot I'm here.

"Come here" he nearly whispered. I came to him, and he sat up, his long hair loose and slippery. Looking at him in such a vulnerable state made me realize that he was no more than a man, a tired man, though dangerous and cruel, he was still human. I gain courage through this insight.

"You remind me of someone, too" I whispered, holding his chin to meet my eyes, and amazed that he let me. He stared at me blankly. "I do? Who?" he asked curiously. I nodded, then whispered.

"Your son, Zuko" I said. I guess it hurt so bad because I wasn't expecting it, and because I had been so stupid to believe that I could actually be civil with the Firelord. Nonetheless, I vowed to never make that mistake again, because I don't like to be hurt; I don't like getting slapped.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Zuko's POV

I smiled, glad to know that Joey had gotten the best accomodations of us all. He sat grinning in a playpen, clutching a gold blanket and reaching for Azula. She picked him up and shifted him to her hip, smirking when he clung to her happily. I was relieved to see him unharmed, but furious that _she _was the one holding him when she was the one who had killed his family. I reached for him and he came to me eagerly, all the while I glared at Azula.

"How could you?" I asked in a low voice, emotion pouring through. She shrugged. "No one betrays me and gets away with it" she said simply, at once knowing what I was talking about. She eyed the boy  
"And you would've been dead, too, had the assassins seen you" she told him. "Now," she began sweetly, "What am I going to do with you?" she asked him. He smiled and patted her face "Eat, eat! Wanna' eat, T'Zula!" he told her. She rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"Very well. You there!" she yelled, pointing to a random gaurd outside the nursery door. "Fetch this baby something to eat, and be quick about it!" she ordered. "He doesn't have much patience, much like myself" she murmured. I never wanted to inflict bodily harm upon someone as much as I wanted to do to her at that very moment. She paced on, and without looking back called

"I'll come and get you later, Zuko, but just know that if you try something, anything, I'll be watching you; I'm always watching you" .

Yeah, right. She only says that to instill enough fear and paranoia so that she can really have control; otherwise she's powerless against me. Okay, she does have her bending, but that's nothing, really. I can take her now, just as I almost had her before. I glance down at the baby and realize that she only did this, brought me to see Joey, because she knew it'd make me angry all over again. She must have known I'd question her motives even more and that this would be one of her tests to my loyalty. I don't know what I'll do when I see Katara. She'll be the death of me, that girl, but so be it. I'll get her safe, somehow, and then...then...well, I don't know what, then. I hadn't yet figured out the 'how' of everything, but I will.

"His Highness' food, your, uh, Highness" I turned abruptly to face the young gaurd, about my age, with the same brown hair and eyes as..."Ty Lee?" I blurted, and, alarmed, the gaurd pulled me aside to one of the guest chambers. Once she'd closed the door, she eyed me suspiciously.

"What do you know of Ty--Joey?" she whispered incredulously. Her voice was a little more solid than Ty Lee's, but unless she spoke, I couldn't tell the difference. The gaurd wore her short, ear-length hair down, though, and her eyes, now moist, had little black flecks in them. If she wasn't Ty Lee, then who was she? All I know is that they must be related because of the way she's got poor Joey clutched to her chest like there's no tomorrow. I took an awkward step back, and then it hit me: Ty Lee did mention something about having a lot of sisters around when she was young, I think she said she had seven of them? I can't remember but I think this gaurd may be one of them. I wonder who else escaped the supposed assassin?

"I know you're her twin, er, sister" I lied. Well, I had a pretty good feeling she was. Her head snapped up, and she wiped at her eyes.

"Yeah, how do you know that?" she asked, suspicious again. I shrugged. "I'm beginning to wonder if there really was an assassin sent after all" I admitted. She narrowed her eyes. "There _was_" she assured me. I sighed. "I'm sorry" I offered, and tried to take the baby back. She was having none of it, though, and pulled away so that Joey was out of my grasp.

"Uh-uhn! How do I know I can trust you? You could be in cahoots with that demon of a sister of yours! And I just found out he was here, you think I'm gonna' give my baby brother up so easily after all that time I thought he was dead?" she accused, her voice breaking. She quickly dealt with her shaky tone and shifted Joey to her other hip. I didn't know what to say, because in a way, she's right. She has no reason to trust me and every reason not to, and if I were her, I'd make off with the kid and kiss this wretched nation goodbye. I sighed.

"Look, I know you're wary of me, but look; I'm not exactly in...cahoots with Azula. She's taken someone I love, too, and I just want to get them back. If we work together, maybe we can both salvage the last of our kin and get out of here. So will you trust me?" I asked. When she remained silent I added "Besides, I've already had your brother this long, don't you think I would have hurt him by now? You saw my would-be execution, saw my Father and Azula watch it, do you think I'd have any other reason to stick around this awful place if it weren't for Kat-the ones I love needing me?" I asked. She finally capitulated.

"Okay, but you have a lot of explaining to do. I know your people, I know what they do to get their way; lie, manipulate, hurt others. Don't think I'll be so easily entrapped, Crown Prince" she hissed. I couldn't help it.

"Zuko" I corrected. She looked puzzled. "My name, you can call me Zuko; I hate to think I'm a part of this Agni forsaken nation." I spat. She nodded in what I hoped was understanding and I took her hand. We shook, and I raised an eyebrow.  
"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" I asked. She frowned, then shook her head.

"No. I still don't trust you. At least not entirely." she said. That's a start.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Katara's POV

I guess this is how Sokka feels all the time. I sigh, because I miss him, and I hope he's safe, wherever he and Toph are. I wonder if they've gotten a way to get back here? No, I hope they don't ever come back here. It's too dangerous with the Firelord, er, _Phoenix King_, running around here half-crazy. I'm pretty sure he ain't got it all, most likely because of the way he keeps shifting moods. For some reason, I pictured Ozai to be the type of guy who was calm and collected, not the hothead like his son, but I guess that would make sense. Zuko, I wonder what he's doing. I hope saving him from the execution was a blessing and not a curse instead; I know how harsh Azula can be, and I just hope she isn't taking advantage of him while he's so weak.

Ozai is gone for now, in another one of his stupid meetings. I don't know why he talks to me, I hate it when he talks to me. He's always so cryptic, and the way he rasps out each word deliberately, always keeping his eyes on me; it's frightening. The bastard wasn't satisfied with making me give him massages, feeding him, washing his hair, and keeping his room up, he had to make me suffer through one of his confusing lectures every day, too. I think he's really losing his mind, though. He tells me that he's afraid, the Firelord is _afraid! _And of something quite trivial, too. He doesn't want Azula or Zuko to take the throne. He doesn't think anybody's as good as him. Pft, figures.

_I will reign over every part of this world, I assure you Waterbender. It is only a question of Azula's augmenting knowledge; I don't know how much she knows, and if she discovers that I don't have a mind to crown her as Firelord permanently, then she'll surely..._ That's right around where I stopped paying attention. He babbles on and on about this, and only this afternoon did I begin to wonder if it was because he was lonely that he told me all of this.

I snuggled deeper into the tassled chair sitting in a corner, my designated corner for the time being, and frowned. Could it really be that Ozai doesn't have anyone to talk to and is lonely? I don't know, but I really don't want to ask him. I don't want him to burn a hole through my chest or anything, he's also been very touchy of late. He's been acting like a big hormonal teenage boy, actually. Always rushing people to do this, that, or the other, and throwing hissy fits when he doesn't get his way. Granted those hissy fits are much more violent and involve a third party meeting their untimely demise, but the analogy still stands.

Reclining further on the golden chair, I stare at my trembling hands. That's all they are now, no longer channels through which my power may flow from my inner chakras, just...hands. Pale brown hands. Ashy brown hands. I really need a bath. I take one look at the scorched bathroom and sigh again. He has two bathrooms, but I wouldn't chance going to the one next door; if I get caught who knows what'll happen.

There is a slight knock at the door and I hesitantly get up to go answer it. I don't think Ozai would mind if I were to let in the maid or something. Only this isn't the maid, it's just a gaurd, a female one at that, and she's holding a child.

"Joey?" I ask, and the boy bobs his head up encouragingly. I smile, and grab at him, but the girl doesn't oblige. Hurt, I glare at her.

"And what do you think you're doing? He's with me, you know" I hiss. She steps into the room and closes the door behind her.

"So I heard. He's my baby brother." she says quietly. I gasp, and notice their similarity; surely she isn't "Ty Lee?" I ask incredulously. She manages a small smile.

"She must have been popular. No, I'm not Ty Lee; she's my sister" she says, finally letting me hold Joey. He struggles to get down and walk, and I lower him to the floor.

"I thought you all were killed? What happened? How did you survive?" I asked quietly. She shrugged. I was already in the palace, visiting my boyfriend. There was word that my family had been visited too; by an assassin. Raun J- I mean my boyfriend went to go and check on them, and as it turns out, there was nobody home. When he came back, I guess they'd done a public execution and things got out of hand, because my mom....I'm sorry. You get the picture, don't you?" she asked, stifling tears. I nodded, and she sniffed bitterly.

"Good thing I was babysitting this little guy, else he woulda' been a goner" she added softly. I sucked in a huge breath, not knowing what to say. She didn't seem to mind, and merely focused on coddling her brother on the floor. I kneeled to her height.

"Why are you here? How did you know I was with Joey?" I asked, perplexed. She stood again.

"Some guy by the name of Zuko told me. I hear he's pretty famous around here?" she said sarcastically. I smiled.  
"He told me to let you see Joe-Joe. I can see you've gotten pretty close. Oh, and thanks, by the way. He told me, and I coulda' slapped him for it, that you made him take Joe-Joe with you when you escaped the first time. I appreciate that" she said. I smiled.

"It was the least I could do; he's a baby, I couldn't just leave him here." I added.

"As for the why, well, the Prince and I made a deal. I'll help you guys get out of here, if you take us with you" she explained.

"Us?" I asked. She motioned towards her brother. Oh, right, I guess I had just automatically figured he'd be going with us. She headed towards the door.

"Wait! You're leaving already? When will I see you again?" I asked. She smirked. "I'll be around. And I'll let you know the plan as soon as Zu and I come up with one. Oh, and by the way?" she started, her brown eyes serious.

"Yeah?" I asked her. She took my hand in her free one, carrying Joey in the other.

"Try not to let that bastard Ozai or Azula get to you. They're heartless animals, and when the time's right, it's already been decided on that we'll do away with them, once and for all." she intoned. I shivered and watched her go.

A few minutes after she'd gone Ozai came back, rather earlier than usual, wearing a knowing smirk. In his hand, behind his back, trailed a sturdy black whip.

* * *

A/N: Well, I'd like to see where this is going, how 'bout you? I don't think y'all will see this next part coming, as a little hint. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. I don't think I meant to add another character, it just kinda' happened. Please forgive me!

Love,  
LorraCorra


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay, I have good news and bad news: The good news is that you got this chapter. The bad news is that I had completely forgot what I was going to write to begin with. Long wait, plus I often forget the plot line of this story, I'm sorry. This isn't _that_ bad, so I guess it's safe to say, Enjoy! Oh, I own nothing. **

* * *

Katara's POV

* * *

I've just decided I don't like the whip-carrying-smirking-half-naked-sweaty Ozai anymore than the one that talked my ear off. He strode across the room and stood in front of me, still grinning. I definitely don't like the looks of this.

-  
_Earlier in the Palace_

_Ozai sat stock-still, wondering what the devil caused this girl to interrupt him in his meditation. Azula slowly approached him, hands behind her back. _

_"Father, there something that requires your immediate attention." she said diligently. Ozai shifted on the small burgundy carpeting, his downcast palms moistening. _

_"What is it?" he asks in a neutral voice, though. Azula gives no indication that she notices his wariness. The girl moves closer to her father, stepping out of the doorway and smirking triumphantly. _

_"Little Zuzu is trying to escape. He wants to take the WaterTribe harlot with him" she declared. Ozai barely restrained from rearing back and strangling his daughter; obviously he hadn't heard of sparing the messenger's life. Instead he inhaled deeply. _

_"Very well. You are dismissed, Azula." was all he said. Startled, Azula stared at him. _

_"You're going to let them go?" she asked incredulously. "You aren't going to stop them?" she pressed. Now she was severing his patience at a more rapid rate._

_"I will deal with him accordingly. You are dismissed" he said once again. She pursed her lips, but exited all the same. Ozai stood in solitude._

_"So the whelp plans to escape, hmm? If that girl is telling a lie, so help me Agni it'll be her last." he resolved. Crossing the room, he jerked open the closet and found several robes and slippers. Stepping into the right back corner of the dark closet he pulled out a chest and uncoiled a thick black rope. _

_"And if she isn't..."_

* * *

Katara's POV

* * *

Don't tell me he's going to do what I think he is. _Oh, La, please don't let him do that, I didn't do anything wrong this time! Did I? No, I didn't! I don't think, at least_.

"What is that for?" I chanced a question. Maybe it wasn't even for me. But who else could it be for? Oh, just tell me, you bastard, so I can breathe already!

"You'll see" was all he said, though. I very nearly slapped him; okay, I wanted to real badly, that's for sure. He started to chuckle as I did a poor job of hiding my anger. Leaning down he stole a kiss and glanced towards the bed. He didn't need to say it, I don't have very long until he starts to prey on me in a different, more painful way. I'm genuinely surprised he's held out for this long. He's still a bastard.

"Did I do something wrong? Please, tell me, if I'm going to be beaten I'd like to know why" I said more firmly. He released me and burst into laughter. Laughing did something to his features, when he laughed or smiled he actually looked kind of...Bad Katara, for those thoughts you'll be mentally flogged I scolded. How could I think such traitorous thoughts?

I glared at him as he sobered with a smirk. "No one is going to beat you, little WaterBender. Not yet, at least. I don't think I can say the same for that pitiful boy you're smitten with" he said with disgust. I shuddered, in anger or fear, I don't know. Zuko! He's going to beat Zuko and make me watch like last time when he had him put on the rack!

Ozai must have seen the realization dawn in my eyes because it was at that moment he cocked his head and grabbed at my chin. "You understand now, don't you? Not so quick now, are you?" he whispered. I turned and clung to him.

"Please don't do this! He's still hurt, probably, what with all the pain he endured from the almost-execution. He wouldn't be able to handle it!" I cried. Ozai just looked at me. I tried again.

"What did he do?" I asked innocently enough. He shrugged me off of him, probably hating the fact that my nails were clawing their way into his pale chest.

"He's trying to escape. I plan to maim him, not kill him, Katara" he said as if that were any better. I choked out a sob that I didn't muffle in time and he sighed. His definition of maim is utterly skewed; In his condition, it'll be the same as murder for poor Zuko. I sank to the floor and cried out.

"I hate you, you know that?" I said through tears. He didn't seem fazed. "I could have guessed, but that is of little importance." He said. I glanced over at him, noticing how patient he was today. Damn, he must have been meditating today, not in a meeting. Or maybe he did both. I don't know, but I do know that it's almost impossible to get him to blow a fuse when he does his time in the quiet room. That doesn't mean he's any more lenient or nicer, though.

"I remember you said one time, when you were talking to me, that you weren't..." , I hoped upon hope that this would work. Seeing as I paid little attention to him when he did talk to me, just learned to stare at his goatee until he finished, I was quite impressed that I did remember this at all; probably all the adrenaline running through my body.

"...you weren't a monster. That you were just-" "Stop!" Ozai hissed, grabbing my shoulders. I froze, not expecting him to react so angrily. He shook me with each stressed syllable.

"How _dare _you throw my words back in my face! You stupid girl, you little wench, how dare you insinuate something like that?" he hissed out.

My heart pounded in my ears and I thought my ribs would break, how hard I was breathing. He tossed me aside and I saw the whip on the carpeted floor, wondering how bad he'd hurt me if I actually _did _grab that thing and slap him with it. He'd most likely kill me, no, make me rot in a cell for the rest of my life. I frowned and laughed bitterly. That wouldn't be anything compared to the maiming he'd inflict on Zuko, though. This bastard should die, so why do I not want him to? Maybe I just don't like death. No, that time I almost killed that soldier who'd murdered my mom, I'd _wanted _to do it so bad, but just couldn't. Maybe this is like the same thing. But if that's the case, then I shouldn't be hesitant to get rid of him, though, with all the direct pain he's caused me and Zuko, when the Southern Raider soldier hurt me indirectly, through my mother. This is too confusing; the sooner we get out of here, the better. Maybe then we won't have to kill anyone.

"Come here, WaterBender" Ozai seethed. I glanced up from my hands and the whip and saw his manicured feet. I didn't know the Firelord had his feet done regularly, but then, there's a lot of things I still don't know about him. Trailing upwards, I looked past his toned abdomen, rich with sweat, and saw he had his hair down again instead of in his topknot. That must mean he's about to do something physical, something violent. I shivered at his blank stare. I've been counting those stares, and so far he's given me eighteen of them. I'm too afraid to ask him what they mean again. Instead I stand up.

"Where are we going?" I asked calmly. He didn't move, just kept looking at me all crazy like, with no expression, and then something inside him just snapped, and he's back to his normal, blazing eyed self. He chuckles a little.

"To see my son." he said as he pulled open the door. I pretended to remain unfazed.

"Oh. Okay" I said coolly, and he looked back and gave me a funny look. I noticed something he had said earlier, and was suddenly full of questions.

"How come you still call Zuko your son when you torture him so bad?" I asked carefully. He didn't miss a step, but sighed and was human and so damn confusing again when he mumbled.

"Because as much of a failure as he is, as devoid of any potential as he is, he is still my son, and I can't deny nor ignore that." he said. I mulled this over, becoming more and more uncomfortable.

"Why did you tell me not to throw your words back in your face, I mean, why did you tell me all that personal stuff in the first place if you didn't want to hear it again?" I asked, and only now did he completely stop. We were standing near a flight of stairs, and only when this fact register in my brain did I hit the back of my head on a rough corner of the wall on my way down. So I know I didn't expect him to throw me down a flight of stairs, but it was only a question. I tried to get up but fell sprawled on my side instead. Ozai's hair feathered my cheek as he whispered in a shaky voice I almost dared to call frightened, keyword being almost.

"Because when you say it back to me it makes it seem all the more real." he drew a breath and let the rope fall out. I finally pulled myself to my feet and nearly fainted when he launched himself at his Father, growling all the while.

_Earlier In Azula's Quarters _

_"Zuko, you know we have to move quickly; do you understand the plan?" Azula asked her older brother. Unbeknownst of her treachery by Zuko, he nodded simply. _

_"I understand. Now, are you sure you want to go through Father's Chambers? He might not trust you if what you said of him acting suspicious towards you earlier is true. I think we should go through the holding cells, that way we won't be seen" he suggested. He doesn't know of her eventual betrayal._

_He doesn't know that she lied; he didn't see the set up with the obvious fear-mongering technique; she only lied and told him that Ozai had been acting suspicious because she knew how wary he was of coming into contact with his Father again. She knew he would take up the route through the cells, where their Father would be waiting. _

Katara's POV

See, Katara? See what happens when you ask stupid questions? And I promised myself I wouldn't do that with him again, let my guard down, but he tricks me so bad, the snake! I twisted my wrists so they wouldn't chafe against the heavy manacles and glared at the ground. I couldn't chance another look towards Zuko, so I wiggled my toes in the soft black powdery soot instead. Zuko was irate beside me.

"I should never have trusted her! I'm so sorry, Katara!" he lamented. I didn't want to hear it. I'm tired of his apologies, I want to get out of here. Every time we try, though, something else goes wrong. I finally turned to him and sighed. His hair was strewn all over his head and his eyes weary. I really was glad to see him again, just not like this. He misinterpreted my silence.

"I know this is all my fault, but please, I didn't know that she'd betray me, I swear" he swore. I placed a hand on his shoulder and scooted next to him.

"Zuko, who _are _you talking about? Who betrayed you? Was it Ty Lee's sister?" I asked nervously. He shook his head vigorously.

"No, it was Azula. She said she'd help us escape, but she led me right to Ozai. Apparently they were both in on this." He frowned, stretching out his legs. I hooked an arm around his waist and tried not to scream.

"You trusted _Azula_?" I said through clenched teeth. He winced and nodded, still.

"Yeah. She told me she wasn't lying, but Katara, you should have seen her: she was so very convincing. She's too good of a liar. She actually made me believe she had wanted to help so she could get rid of us to get the crown. Don't worry, though, I won't ever trust her with anyone's lives again." he vowed. I was quiet awhile, then started.

"Ozai doesn't know about Joey and his sister, does he?" I asked. Zuko chuckled,

"No, they're safe for the time being." he mentioned. I understood his wording perfectly; they'd have to get out soon to remain that way.

"Zuko, I know what you mean, though. About Azula; Ozai's been acting weird, too. He's been talking to me a lot about all kinds of strange things. I wouldn't put insanity past him, because his moods toss and turn like a restless sea; I think he's lonely or something. Has he always been like that?" I asked, grateful that I could share the information with someone else. Zuko looked as if I'd grown another arm, or six.

"He _talks_ to you? What does he say?" he pressed. I shrugged.

"Oh, just crazy stuff, like he's afraid that Azula might find out that he doesn't plan on giving her the throne because apparently he doesn't think anyone's as good a ruler as he is. And he says that he isn't a monster, he's just confused sometimes. He's completely losing his mind" I said empathetically. Zuko looked as if he could care less.

"He's probably saying all that to trip you up; he couldn't possibly feel that way. He's a greedy monster, all he cares about is power, nothing else. He deserves to be alone." he spat bitterly. I couldn't believe he was talking this way, but he's been through a lot. Still, though, what if Ozai _is _just confused?

"Katara, we have to kill him before he kills us. You do still have your bending, don't you?" he asked. Before I could answer, Ozai started to laugh.

**A/N: Okay, you know the drill. Reviews=quick updates, so get to it!...please? **


End file.
